List of Cancelled Xbox games
This is a list of cancelled Xbox games Complete cancelled * 9 Worlds * Re-Volt * A South park game * Armada 2 Online: Star Command * Ghouls & Ghosts Online * Fear & Respect * Justice League * Bulletproof Monk * Chariots The First Olympics * Extreme Pool * Joust 3D * Black 9 * Deadlands * A Sound Of Thunder * Bloody Waters: Terror from the Deep * Toon Army * Deadlight * Dead Rush * Stargate SG-1: The Alliance * Stung! * Metal Shell * Plague of Darkness * Resonance * FX Racing * X10 * Emergency Mayhem * Zombies * Shadow Of The Sun * The Lord of the Rings: The Treason of Isengard * Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Enclave 2 * Crank the Weasel * Skratch: a Magical Tale * Kid Ninja: Spirit of the Dragon * The Thing 2 * Gladiator: The Crimson Reign * Full Throttle: Hell on Wheels * Symbiosis * Lamborghini * The Fast and the Furious * Novadrome * USS Antarctica / Lost Mantis * Extreme Force * Falcone: Into the Maelstrom * The Last Job * Fate Of Ages * Nightmare Creatures 3 * 6Gun * 100 Bullets (by Acclaim) * Asylum / Darkblack * City of the Dead * Starcraft Ghost * The Last Ninja 4 * Orchid * The Lost * Ultimate Blade of Darkness * Vultures * Apocalyptica * Snow * Eon Of Tears * Team SAS * Hollow * Shrapnel * Trinity: The Shatter Effect * The Druid King * Dread Naughts * Mutant Chronicles: Warzone Online * Boomtown * Raze The Roof * Roman Race 6004AD * ATV3: Lawless * Call of Cthulhu Trilogy * Duality * Strident: The Shadow Front * Fate * Fuel * Shayde: Monsters V. Humans * VIP (Kalisto Version) * Twilight Of Lareleth * Relics: The Absolute Spirit * Sgt. Cruise * Creature Conflict * American McGee’s Oz * Legend Of The Sun * Kehl: Fury Unbound * Call Of The Dragonfly * Internal Pain * Xavier Fox * Ballistics * The Unseen * Jonny Drama * Gemini * Death Jr. * Fishing Live Online * Jurassic Park Survival * Citizen Zero (Big World) * Seraphin * Kung Fu Story * Shining Lore * Oddworld: The Brutal Ballad of Fangus Klot * The Y Project * Johnny Whatever * Loose Cannon * B.C. (Lionhead Studios) * Gaia Blade * Fighting Force 3 * Beyond * Dante * Project Alien * Dragonkind * Daredevil: The Man Without Fear * Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy * A.I. Chaser * Forsaken 2 * Sabreman Stampede * RacerX * Raven and Rex * Mechwarrior Prime * Cel Damage 2 * A.I. Guardian * World’s Scariest Police Chases 2 * Tidejackers * Evil Genius * The Adversary: City Under Siege * Black Sun * Freefall * Dexter’s Laboratory Robot Rumble * Unnamed FPS * Rubis * Project Snowblind 2 * Stomped Wakeboarding * Wheelman * Quest (Rare MMO) * Knights of Decayden * Iron Construct * Doomsday Rescue * Carrera Golf * Space Quest * Konami’s Moto-X * The UnHoly * Taxi Driver * Style Laboratory * Abducted * Ricochet Rick * Wreck’n Krew * Campus * Oddballs * Project Sandman * Survivor * Earthworm Jim 2003 * Milo and the Rainbow Nasties * Tornado Alley * Objective Force: Commander * Snake Plissken Chronicles * Fallen Kingdoms * Crazy Car Championship * Rocket Power: Zero Gravity Zone * Specwarrior * Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever * Neverland Saga * Times of Trouble * Powerslide 2: Slipstream * Max Bullion Billionaires Racing * Knights * I-Ninja 2 * Sidhe * Starsky and Hutch 2 * TransWorld Skateboarding * A.I. The Circuit * Jet Sprint MX * Slipshod * 12 Volt * Ms. Pacman: Maze Madness 2 * Dealer: Chronic, Pills & Coke * Dominion * Wild Justice * Mech Arena * Hell On Wheels * Runebrid * Campfire * Roman Bloodsport * Gumshoe * Silent Space * Fear Factor Unleashed * Fallout Extreme * Rush Club * Area 51 (2001, Midway) * Agent (RockStar) * Lobo * Infiltrator: Shadow Wars * Monster Island * G * Master Slave * Pterosaur – Dawn of Destruction * The Big Comfy Couch * Dragon Booster * Worms Battle Rally * Scooty Racers * Banjo-Kazoomie * Fist Firehead * Underground * WWE Titans: Parts Unknown * Cesium * Kat Burglar * Jason * The Bloody Magic * Time Crisis Adventure * Storm Riders * Technomancer * Project Velocity (Octane) * Croc 3: Stone of the Gobbos * Safari Joe * Mafioso * Sahara * Necroscope * Dead or Alive: Code Chronus * Myst IV: Adventure Beyond the D’ni Ultraworld * Ace Squadron * (b)Last (quantic dream) * Project Carbondale (Sega) * The Guardian * Metal Arms 2 * Game of Death * Conker’s Bad Fur Day 2: Other Bad Day * Asteroids 3D Reboot * Avenida dos Aliados * Skate or Die Reboot * Contra Online * Banjo X (Threeie) * Farnation (Sega) * Serengeti * Alone in the Dark 5 Released on other platforms * The Roots (N Gage) * The Kore Gang (Wii) * Kameo (Xbox 360) * Perfect Dark Zero (Xbox 360) * Dead Space (Xbox 360) * Disgaea 2 (PlayStation 2) * Nicktoons Unite! (PS2 and Nintendo DS). Weblinks * Unseen64 Category:Xbox games Category:Cancelled Category:Lists